Vineyard Institute (Episode)
Vineyard Institute is the twenty-sixth episode of No Evil. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with Ichabod in human form still laying in the bathtub, just as he was in Left, as a ticking clock can be heard. Paula - also in human form - inspects Icky by moving her head up as a sound plays, with her touching his head after. A doorbell then rings, with Paula looking at the direction of the door. The camera pans to Joseph telling Clark that Ichabod was foolish. Clark then asks him how he dares to make light of a man's malady. The two can be seen standing at the door as he continues, stating that a gentleman courteously preserves another man's dignity regarding his frailties. Joseph responds that Ichabod was the opposite of frail, and that he should have flown away. Clark laughs, saying "What! Like a bird?", the door squaking open as he fineshes. Joesph asks Ichabod and Calamity's mother if Chalchiutlicue already left, to which Clark responds with "Rude!". She looks away and confirms his question. Guitar music begins to play as he continues, telling her that if he can help, he will, for what it's worth, then walks off as they look at him. Clark looks on, visibly unimpressed, then turns to the mother and states that he got good news. He goes on and says that a group of professors at the institute (mentioned in the previous episode by Calamity called the Industrial Men) is very interested in figuring out the "fuliginous malaise" and that they want to take it away, with Xochiquetzal and Paula looking on. Upon hearing this, Xochiquetzal quickly nods in Paula's direction, with Calamity's mother telling him that she doesn't know how helpful it will be. Paula quickly moves into the doorframe to tell Clark to go on ahead, stating that they'll meet him there. The next scene shows a vineyard with a fence around it. Butterflies can be seen moving into a window as piano music plays, the camera then showing a classroom with a female teacher and four students - three male and one female. The one on the center left (camera point) is not paying attention, the teacher visibly annoyed throwing a piece of paper at him as a result. A man with black hair and mustache is then shown in a room, surrounded by pieces on a table, thinking about something. He looks to the left, then inspects one of the pieces closer. The shot transitions to Clark, Paula, and Xochiquetzal inside a corridor, with him welcoming them to the Vineyard Institute. He then looks over to Icky - still asleep in the bath due to the Black Tezcatlipoca on his body - as a dark bell plays. He says that Icky should have always been there with them instead of alone in the woods, stating that Hollow is a place where he could grow and be himself and not stifled by backwards ignorance. He then gets spooked by Xochiquetzal - not being able to speak due to the Black Tezcatlipoca on her neck and thus not saying a word - and shouts "Jehosaphat!" as he looks in her direction. He awkwardly says that she's (Paula) got a "lovely nebulosity" she got there. A man named Alexander then shouts his name, scaring Clark, to which he tells the white bearded man to inform everyone and that they shall defeat the black ick once and for all. The man then walks closer to him, telling him to keep his voice down, calling him a "pompous fool" in the process. He continues, stating that they missed the opportunity to experiment on this stuff the first time around and that he shan't lose it again to a long queue. He then notices the pair, saying Xochiquetzal's name in glee. She waves back at him with a happy face, as he says that it's lovely to see her again. A black man named George tells Alexander that he's being ridiculous and that everyone should be given the chance to help, as he looks back at him in an annoyed way. He follows this up with "And to win!", raising his hand in glee. He whispers to the two that he's got a bet going that "it's" (the Black Tezcatlipoca) is caused by a yet undiscovered element, George hears this and tells him that betting doesn't become a man of science, following this up with him claiming that it's a fungus, and that he's sure of it. They then overhear a man named Rush saying "Of course they'll (the two scientists) use our intellectual prowess as a billy club". The camera shows a close-up of his mouth as he speaks that, the minute he wishes to organize education to involve "those people", all of a sudden their scientific advances mean "diddly poop". They all stare at him, as Alexander calls his name in a smug voice. He sees Icky in the bath, then looks over at Alexander and George in an unimpressed matter, quickly moving closer to them to tell Alexander that he hopes he didn't mean to put an unconscious man through rigorous and inhuman testing. George swiftly replies with "Certainly not!", with Alexander gleefully telling him that they'll be washing their hands. Clark hears all of this and says "Um!", then asking if he (Rush) is alright, him looking angry and then proclaiming that he will not rest until the asylum is brought to its knees. He then informs Paula that she ought to know she needn't stay human and that they don't care about that here. He continues, stating that people do better when they are comfortable, given agency, not wasting away, shamed of existing. As he tells this, she looks at him, then away, then back again at him,clearly not being impressed by his speech, exclaming that she's fine. He tells everyone to carry on and that they should not keep the man (Icky) in water "like that", claiming that his skin will macerate. Xochiquetzal is not impressed and decides to follow professor Rush as he walks away. Piano music begins to play as the professor is seen at his desk, holding his hand in front of his face. He looks up at the door just as it opens, with Xochiquetzal walking in. He says "Ah, Xochiquetzal", hopes that she and her brother are doing well and that she is missed in classes. She signs him that the Black Tezcatlipoca trapped his brother and that she's next, as music plays. He tells her that that's unfortunate, with Xochiquetzal signing if he can help Icky as the music plays again. Rush responds with "Me?", then telling her that he's not as gifted as his students in a sad tone. He continues, saying that he's there to make sure that they (his students) can be their best and that they at Vineyard want all brilliant minds to flourish but that sadly, their leaders among those industrialised men have used their success to promote an asylum to place people who don't flourish the expected way. He goes on by telling her that, among those traditional people are brilliant minds who would do very well in the Institute, but efforts to reach out to them directly have failed, as well as his own efforts to put a stop to his own peoples machinations. As the camera shows the man with the black hair from before creeping up to two students, the one behind him with a gray ponytail being scared and handing him what looks to be a potato after the student with dark blonde hair notified him, he continues to state that, though they obviously are intelligent at Vineyard, they have the average sympathetic charisma of a sawdust potato. He then finalises his speech by saying "Oh yeah, my point", with Xochiquetzal looking on. He begins to talk about how the Black Tezcatlipoca enigma is a "rather large one", they cannot afford to leave it to only one perfective, he believes that is why it continues to best her (spirits) and his people and that they must defeat it by collaborating. He asks Xochiquetzal if she would speak for them, then apologises when he realises she cannot actually speak and then continues by asking if she can relay to the traditional people in this town (Hollow) their good intentions. Music begins to play again as she signals "I'll try". As the conversation ends, the camera transitions to a view of the outside of a large house, its roof and surroundings covered in snow. The music that plays transforms into a single string of a guitar as the camera shows the man with grey hair and braids from earlier, sitting on a couch and asking Xochiquetzal if professor Rush just wants their smart people. Xochiquetzal, sitting on her bench with a bookshelf behind her, nods, with him telling her that he already has them and that they're in "that asylum of his". Music plays as she signs him that she didn't mean his people, to which the man asks "Really?" and that that's not what he knows. She signals him "What?", with him telling her that Rush rights this essays about how useful they can be and that all of a sudden men are knocking at their doors to take their fathers, mothers, sisters and brothers to the island. As he says all of this, the camera shows a multitude of people in what is revealed to be a library, reading books overhearing the conversation. She signs him that his friend is angry, to which he replies that if he really is angry, he can get them (his students) to let his people go. She is not impressed by this, as shown by her eyes moving up, then down back to him as they half close. The conversation ends and the camera pans back to the asylum, which is surrounded by a large fence with a text "ASYLUM KEEP OUT", the music that played earlier turning from lighthearted to creepy. We then get to see a small girl sitting in the corner of a dark room, looking out the window. An old lady with a lantern sees her and asks her what she's doing in that corner, the little girl looking back scared. She asks how she got out of her room, then dragging her back into the room, asking if she wants to "stay here forever" before slamming the door shut. She grabs the lantern, then is about to go back as she sees a red glow coming out of the gaps between the bars. She looks back in to see nothing of importance, then enters the room in panic to see where the little girl is. She then notices the red glow on the other side of the door, looking outside to see the the same glow appear in various other doors, the camera then panning to the outside of the asylum to reveal the red glow happening in multiple places of the building. The final scene shows Rush sitting at his desk reading a note. He hears the noise of a crowd and walks to the door to investigate. He opens it to see Xochiquetzal and a multitude of other people in front of it, looking down at her as he tells her he'll put on some xocolatl, ending the episode. Appearances * Ichabod * Paula * Clark * Xochiquetzal * Alexander * George * Rush Credits In Video Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Ichabod's Mother, Cranky Nurse) * Mr. Shoes (Clark) * Sushijustask (Paula) * Squidjoose (Alexander, Rush) * SirSquirrels (George) * Paul Verity (Joseph) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation) * Mr. Shoes (Music and Sound Design) * Kaishu Mennella (Coloring) In Description Cast *Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) *Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) *MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) *Rachel the flying (Wrip) *T.L.Jones (Vinkle) *Sushijustask (Paula) *Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) *Starshine (Angel) *Specks (Chief McCoy) *Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield, Frida) *WoolyWorld (Jose) *Jas (Xochipilli) *Squidjoose (Bass, Alexander, Rush) *Teeheemilady (Emily) *Coplaykippy (Edmonia) Crew *Kaishu mennella (Art Help) *Dee S. (Art Help) *Elizabeth Lingo (Art Help) Notes & trivia * This is the first time we see the Vineyard Institute. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:No Evil Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 (Episodes) Category:Videos